Naruto Raifurain
by Evo-Kun
Summary: a 6 year old Naruto gets chased by the villagers and get beaten to an inch of his life, he then loses conciousness and gets fa gift from a dark rumbling voice, what it this gift? and how will it change his life?  read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : Raifurain

October 10, that was the fateful day 6 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the village and Naruto was born. At this very moment Naruto runs from the villagers trying to find a safe place to rest and hide, but every turn he makes the villagers follow, he almost loses them a few times, but they always find him in the end. That is how its been when they gather like this, chasing him across Konoha in hope of catching him and try to kill him. Its been like this since 1 year ago when the orphanage kicked him out on the street, he has been living of trash and living in whatever he could find to sleep in or under. Everything from under a tree, fox holes to card boxes in alleys.

But for some reason they are extra angry and are chasing him in more numbers then he could ever remember. As he turns a corner he meets a dead end and tries to hind behind a trash can and hopes that they don't see him.

"HE IS HERE!" some one yelled, he lost all hope and tried to protect himself from to much harm with curling into a ball and begging for his life and asking over and over again what he did to make the so angry, the answer he always will get was "you deserve this, demon"

why they where calling him a demon, he did not know, he would always try to remember what he did to deserve being beaten over and over again. But this was the biggest mob he had ever encountered. He got beaten in to a inch of his life and at the very moment he passed out.

When he woke up he was stood in water up to his knees, pipes was lining along the ceiling and it was dark and the only sound he could hear was the dripping of water, he was scared senseless. He did not know where he was, the last ting he remembered was that he was hurting and just hoping it would stop and screaming for help.

"**Come here child**" echoed through the corridor, it had a high, dark and rumbling voice. Naruto was scared and wanted to run, but his body moved on his own to where he thought the voice was coming from. Some how he had a feeling the voice did not mean harm.

When he finally came to the end of the corridor he came to a large room, at least 30m high and equally wide, in the end of the room there was a huge gate with beautiful carvings with silver and gold looking like a jail but the only thing holding it locked was a paper with the kanji for seal. He walked in to the middle of the room when the voice spoke again

"**Finally we meet**" Naruto was incredibly scared now, in the corridor the voice did not seem that scary but this close it was louder, darker and he could feel the rumbles through his body. "Who are you?" Naruto yelled sound terrified and scared because not knowing where he was or what to do.

"**My name is not important for now, you yelled for help and I am here to give it to you.**" Naruto was dumb founded, for the first time in his life. Some one beside the Third Hokage whose name was Sarutobi would actually help him. He cried tears of joy and bowed his head to the gates and said "Arigato"

"**Its the least I could do, now brace yourself this will not be pleasant.**" as red smoke leaked out of the bars at the gate traveling to Naruto, he tried not to be scared of the cloud but who could not be scared being only 6 years old and being hated by a whole village except a extremely small number of people, you could actually count them of on 1 hand.

When the red cloud finally reached Naruto's feet it grabbed on to him and started to go inside him, it was painful. But it was nothing compared to what the villagers was doing to him a few minutes ago. Suddenly he started to feel sleepy and tried to stay awake, but it was in wain and he fell asleep.

"**I will help you this time and give you a way to defend yourself, but you need to learn and use my gift yourself. I am only giving it to you ahead of time. Sleep well**" as Naruto faded out of his mind.

2 days later Naruto woke up in the hospital. The last ting he remembered was standing in front of the beautiful gates and hearing the dark rumbling words tell him he would help him. He sat up and looked at himself, there was not any signs that he had been attacked on him, he went to the bathroom to take a leak and brush his teeth. When he came to the mirror to brush he saw that his eyes had changed, they where still blue as the azure sky, but they had 3 red tints around the pupil looking like slits going out from the pupil and the pupil was slightly slit as well but not much that it was not noticeable if you did not look closely, But the red tints was very noticeable.

When he came out of the bathroom he was saw that Third Hokage sitting in the chair waiting for him, "How are you Naruto?" he asked looking a little worried "i am well old man, the only thing different would be my eyes... why do you ask?"

"You where attacked 2 days ago by the villagers. When we came to the place you were just where severely injured and unconscious, but all of your attackers were dead cut up by something. Do you remember anything?"

Naruto was utterly confused and scared and asked "No I don't remember that someone was killed. i think i lost consciousness and when i woke up i was in something that looked like a sewer and heard a voice, I followed it and came to a huge gate when the voice spoke again saying it would help me. Then this red cloud came at me and I fell asleep..." he told him as best he could.

'so the Kyuubi helped him, that would explain the red tint to his eyes as well as the demonic chakra we felt before we got to the site.' Sarutobi thought. "was that all that happened?" he asked

"yes, the next thing that happened was that I woke up in bed right there" pointing to the bed he just woke up from.

Sarutobi sighed and said "well you are okay now and can leave if you want, here is a set of keys to your new apartment I have fixed for you, a Anbu I trust will show you there so you can settle in. it got a bedroom with a bed, kitchen and bathroom with all you need. I will make it so you get enough money to live with until you either find a job or become a ninja but what you chose to do is up to you."

Naruto shot up right away from the bed he was sitting on listening and shouted "I want to be a Ninja! I want to learn and defend myself!" Sarutobi smiled and said "Anbu" little under a second after a Anbu appeared in the room and said "Hokage-Sama" kneeling before Sarutobi.

"I want you to guard Naruro and take him to his apartment. Afterwords you will continue doing what I ordered you to do 1 day ago" he said with a commanding voice.

"Hai Hokage-sama it shall be done. Shall we go Uzumaki-san?" Naruto nodded and the Anbu began to walk out of the room with Naruto following closely behind. 'I can only hope that the apartment will help protect you from the villagers, sorry it took so long find you after you got kicked out from the orphanage. To much paperwork and distractions, and it does not help that you got almost Anbu stealth from running from the villagers for entire year.' he started to walk back to his office to start on making so that Naruto got money for food and other stuff he would need for the academy that would start in a month.

After following the Anbu for a while they came to a little apartment, it was on the top of a building not to far from the market district. "Here are your apartment. Come to the Hokages office tomorrow, its not important when as long its before 3pm" Naruto nods, takes the keys from his pocket and opens the door, the apartment is rather plain. He explores quickly and find nothing that really stands out. 'I should take a shower and go to bed.' he goes in to the bathroom and fills the tub with warm water and takes of his clothes while he waits. When he then goes in and turns of the water and scrub himself down of sweat. When he felt clean he dried himself and went to the bedroom and vent to sleep felling safe for the first time in a year.

The next day he wakes up from his stomach rumbling begging for food, he goes to the fridge and find fresh food filled it, he then looks in the cabinets to see if there was something he knew how to make and finds cups with ramen. 'Thanks old man, your the best' he boils some water and waits the 3 minutes for it get ready and eats.

When he finished he looks at the clock and sees that it is 10pm 'better just go to the old man and see what he wants. I just hope the nice secretary is working today...' he trows the empty cup and walks out of the apartment, locks the door and started walking to the hokage's office. 15 minutes later and a lot of hateful and scared looks from the villagers he finally gets to the hokage tower and walks up the stairs to the office. Outside the door at the desk set the secretary writing on some documents.

"Hey there i am here to see the old man" the secretary looks up and said "Oh, hi Naruto. Just go right in he is available right now" and smiles at him. He starts walking to the door and says "Thanks" as he walks in.

Inside he sees Sarutobi working on some documents as well. "Yo old man, you wanted to see me?" Sarutobi looks up and smiles and answers "Naruto, glad you could make it. I have some documents i want you to sign so that you can join the academy and become a Ninja." Naruto eyes almost bugged out of his head and he smiles brightly runs forward jumps over the desk and make him and Sarutobi fall to the floor while saying "Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again while hugging him

Sarutobi laughs and pats him on the back "No problem, now could you pleas get of me so we can get to work on signing those papers?" Naruto ran of him just as fast as he ran on him and was now standing in front of the hokage desk waiting for him to give him the papers with no controllable energy.

Sarutobi places the documents he need him to sign and points "Sign right here and i will sign it afterwords and then you will officially be a academy student when the academy starts up again in November. I will come get you so that it will be no problems seeing as it is i that is sponsoring you."

Naruto quickly signs and give back the document and the pen to Sarutobi who then signs it and places it in the out box "Now for what you will need is a set of practice Shuriken and Kunai and ink and a pen or brush and lots of scrolls, all the books you will need you will get from the academy. I'm going to get you a library card as well so that you can study a little on your own."

"Thanks Old man. You do not know how much this means to me!" he said as he hugged him again.

"No problem, i will always try to help you as best i can." Naruto gives him one last hug and says "Thanks anyways, i really appreciate it. What about the money for my academy stuff? I would like to get a head start on the training if i am allowed to..." he asked

"Of course, i almost forgot" he quickly takes out a note and writes some thing on it and gives it to Naruto and says "Give this to my secretary, she will fix it for me and give you bank account and send the money to it. The only thing you will need to do is go to the bank named The Golden locket and take out about 500 yen, that should be enough. Then go to the Wolf Clan Weapon shop and get your weapons there, they are nice people and i buy all my weapons there" he says with a smile.

Naruto was Bouncing of the walls in happiness, he took the note and said "Thanks again! See yea later old man!" as he walked out the door, and handed the note to the secretary, she then wrote down the info and told him to come back tomorrow so that he could get his bank account number.

Author note:

i will stop here at the moment. This is the start of a challenge by Third Fang that i am trying to write out. This is my first posted story and i will continue it. But i promise nothing. I would like if you all could have a open mind and give me constructive reviews on it instead of flaming me to oblivion.

Tips on how to improve it would also be nice.

Peace and praise the log!

Ja ne Evo-Kun OUT


	2. Chapter 2

After waking up and going to thehokagesoffice to collect the bank account number, he vent to the golden locket to collect the money he would need to buy his academy stuff. The front of the building was pretty large, 4 pillars went up to hold the front of the roof up, the door was open and there stood 2 guards on each side of the door.

When he went up to the door the guards stopped him with their spears and asked "Why are you here?" Naruto at the very moment got a little scared of the spears they where wielding and answered truthfully "I am here to collect my money from my bank account in this bank."

The Guards looked at each other and nodded, then they set their spears up again letting him pass. Naruto breathed out a breath he did not know he was holding and walked inside.

On the inside of the bank there was 5 booths with a banker inside with lines of people in front of them, He walked up to the shortest line and waited for his turn. When it finally came he said I would like to take out 500yen from this account give the banker the note from the secretary.

The banker looked at the note memorizing the number then went to the vault taking out the money needed and came back and gave it to Naruto "Her you go Uzumaki-san, next time you will only need to give us your name since you only have 1 bank account at the moment. If you ever need to take out money from another bank you will need the number thou..." he said with a natural face.

Naruto nodded as he took the money told the banker thank you and left the building. 'next stop wolf clan weapon shop' he started to run down the street looking for the shop.

When he finally found it he was impressed by the front, it got a big sign with a picture of a kunai at one side and a picture of a shuriken at the other and in between it stood Wolf Clan Weapon's with big black letters as he walked inside he was even more impressed as all the walls was filled with weapons of every size and shape you could imagine and some that he had never seen before.

He walked up to the counter and there stood a man twice as tall as Naruto was with a beard and mustache. His hair was black and he had some scars up his arms and and x on one of his cheeks.

"What can I help you with gaki?" the big man asked. "I need a set of practice kunai and shuriken, some empty scroll's and some ink and a brush." he answered, the man nodded and went to the back and came back with what he asked for and said "That will be 470 yen" Naruto gave him the money and went home with his new equipment stashing it there before he went out to train with the kunai and shuriken trying to hit a tree.

For the next month that was all he did, training with his shuriken and kunai trying to hit the tree. When the day came for him to join the academy he was restless and a little scared but exited as well. He could not wait to start his ninja career and if it was possible he would want to become one right away.

"Knock Knock" Some one was at the door. He walked up to it and looked through the hole he made to make sure that he did not open for someone he did not know. Looking through it he saw it was the Old man waiting for him to open. He quickly opened it saying "Yo Old man! Just wait a second while I grab my stuff!" as he ran inside again to get ready. 5 minutes later he was outside locking his door.

"So where is the academy?" he asked Sarutobi. "I will show you now" he answered with a smile. They started walking towards the academy at a normal pace enjoying the walk. When they finally arrived the saw a 3 stories high building with a lot of rooms and children playing in front of it.

"Follow me Naruto, you can play with them later first we need to get you registered." Sarutobi told Naruto as he walked inside, Naruto quickly followed and was right behind him. They walked up to the receptionist and the Hokage said "Hi, I am here to register Uzumaki Naruto." the receptionist looked up and smiled and said "Go down the hall and at the fifth door go inside. Its the Teachers lounge, inside the room is the office of the Headmaster."

"Thank you" Saurtobi said and waved for Naruto to follow. After the meeting with the Headmaster was over they went to a class room door knocking on it. "Enter" was heard from the other side and they walked in. inside was a class of students listening to the teacher, as they walked in the all looked at them but was silent. "Hokage-sama it's good to see you!" the teacher said

"Good to see you to Iruka. How are the students?" Sarutobi asked. "They are good, they listen and work hard. They will become grate ninja one day" he said with a smile. Sarutobi nodded and mentioned for Naruto to come forward. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, he will be one of you students from this day forward." Iruka looked at him and did not smile but he did not show any form of hate either. "Hi Uzumaki-san you can just go and find yourself a spot some where while I talk with the third a little." Naruto nodded and took the first spot he could find beside a dark haired girl with tints of blue in it and white eyes, she had on a beige jacket and blue pants and a pair of ninja sandals.

"Hi I am Naruto who are you?" he asked with a smile to the girl, "I-I am H-Hinata Hyuga, N-nice to m-meet you" she said with a shy smile and a blush, 'she is cute' he thought for himself sitting down next to her waiting for classes to start.

For the next year went pretty much this way between them, they did not talk much but she would always smile and blush around him. one time when he gave her a hug for telling him what he did wrong when he was trowing kunai at a practice session she fainted. He learned a lot over the year everything from the academy taijutsu stance and how to summon his chakra to do the kawamiri (replacement technique)

he always stayed after classes was over to study in the school library until they closed which was about 2 hours each day and in his free time he would practice what he learned from school.

That was his routine, over the next 2 years until he could graduate he learned all of the academy stance and could do the kawamiri and henge with out problem but he still could not do the bunshin technique.

"Okay Class tomorrow you will be tested to finally see if you are strong enough to become Ninja of our village. Be here at 9pm! Dismissed" Iruka said before all the people fled out of the class room. The only one left was Naruto who walked up to Iruka and asked "What will be on the test tomorrow?" with a little worry showing on his face. Iruka looked up smiled and said "that you will have to find out tomorrow, now please go home and rest. Tomorrow is a big day you know?"

Naruto nodded and started walking home. Finally getting home he walked up to his apartment locking up the door walking in and went to the kitchen and made dinner. After eating he took a shower and went to bed.

The next day was the graduation exam, it went pretty well except the last part that was the bunshin. "Sorry Naruto but I can not pass you... you will have wait until next graduating test like the rest that failed this time." Iruka told him crushing his hopes. But he would not give up so easily, he would train hard and make it the next time.

Getting back to the classroom he saw that Hinata did not get her hitaite either so he sat down with here and said "So we will be in class together again next semester?" Hinata was a little down she did not make it the first time like her father wanted, he was becoming colder over the years after Hanabi her little sister was born and her mother died giving birth. But her day immediately brightened when see heard that he did not make it either. She hated herself for thinking like that but she just couldn't help it.

"Y-yes it seems s-so" she answered as she tried to be positive and not faint around her not so secret crush. After all had filed out of the school Naruto went to the hokages office to get that library card so that he could at least study while the school was taking a break.

When he got inside the library after a little bickering with the receptionist he was amazed by all the books there was. Running with quiet steps just looking around until he came to a guarded gate inside the library with a chunin guarding it. On the door it said Chunin and above only

deciding not to try and get inside there until he felt he had to he went looking for scrolls and books on chakra control and other stuff he found interesting like fable creatures and other stuff most children liked to dream and imagine about fighting in the future believing they would be bad ass

suddenly he came upon a book named Seal for Beginners. Deciding to take it to read since it sounded interesting he borrowed the books on different chakra control exercises and the begging of sealing.

In the end of the 2 months brake he could remember all the information in the books without looking it up, it is awesome to a photographic memory. When he came back to the academy he could make his own sealing scrolls seeing that was about one of the few things that book could learn you do, he also ha a little more grasp around chakra but not much seeming he had a endless supply for it.

The next 2 years went mostly the same as the next one only with Naruto skipping classes more because he felt he could get more out life by training by himself.

But then again, he failed to promoted twice now. But Naruto still did not give up and tried one last time at the academy trying his best to learn about chakra control seeming that was how he ended up not being able to do the bunshin if what the book said was true that is...

so for the next 2 years he would ask Iruka about different ways to learn to get better chakra control since he seemed so bad at the Bunshin jutsu. Iruka being a teacher wanted to help his student so he told him he could try to do the bunshin with less and less chakra to see if it would help.

After many tries, and when I say many I mean MANY tries he still could not do the bunshin. Grueling to take the genin test again afraid that the bunshin would be there again he went to take the test for the third time. Strangely enough Hinata back in classes with him. All though she was away for 2 years training with her family in he chakra control and their fighting style while he tried to take the exam for the second time.

He was happy to have her back sitting beside her in classes, she seemed to be a lot more shy now. But the only thought he had about that was 'I think it makes her more cute'

"Uzumaki Naruto your up!" was all the warning he could get before he moved down to the door walking to the exam room. Finally getting there he did the henge and kawamiri without problems.

Then there was that damnable bunshin... he just hoped he could get it right this time. If it where only dumb luck or something he would not care as long as it let him graduate. Doing the hand signs yelling "Bunshin Jutsu!" a puff of smoke later and a very sickly orange suited Nartuo laid spread out on the floor looking more like a blue ghost than anything.

"Sorry Naruto but I can not graduate you this year either." Iruka said looking a little disappointed in Naruto's point of view. 'sorry Naruto but I can't just let you graduate if you do not have the academy jutsu's down, it could be fetal for you in more ways then one.' was Iruka's thoughts as he saw a depressed Naruto leave the exam room not stopping to go to the class room walking right outside and sat down on the swing looking at the academy entrance watching as parents congratulated their children for a job well done and telling them the would get their favorite treat tonight...

he looked at them with envy, jealousy and a little bit of hatred but also sadness because he did never get to experience those kind of moments the other children did.

"Hey Naruto" Mizuki, Iruka's assistant said. He had just started working at the academy when Naruto re rolled in for the third time. "hi..." was all he answered back.

"I know you are down but look at the bright side, you always have 1 more chance to become a ninja." Mizuki smiled down at him. "i know. I just really hoped I could get the bunshin down this time." he said almost letting tears run down his face. Mizuki looked quickly around them seeing if some one was watching them before telling Naruto to follow him.

Up on some random balcony the sat down looking over the roof's of the village "i got a secret to tell you Naruto" Mizuki said after just sitting there for a little while. Naruto looked at him wondering what kind of secret Mizuki would tell him.

"There is a another way to graduate, after taking the exam 3 time but still want to try the forth." Naruto faced beamed with interest and sat up looking intently at Mizuki showing he got his interest and nodding him to continue. "Its quite simple you just have to..." he trailed of telling Naruto on how to do the test. Naruto saluted Mizuki and said "Thank you" before quickly leaving to do what he was asked. 'hehe that was almost to easy! Now I just have to make up a show when he starts and people notice and rest is a peace of cake!"

he quickly ran to the hokage tower running up the stairs and went inside the office and asked the hokage about the way he was told to graduate was true or not. Sarutobi looked at him to see if there was any lies or deception involved but decided to tell Naruto the truth.

"No Naruto stealing the Forbidden scroll of Sealing and learning a jutsu from it before getting caught delivering it to you sensei afterwords is not a way to graduate." Naruto's face vent from happy to a frown very quickly and asked "Why would Mizuki-sensei tell me that then?" generally curious about the answer.

"Most likely to steal the Forbidden scroll... but I can't arrest him just from you telling me... hmm... how would you like to mission for me?" he asked while thinking 'if I let him steal the scroll and let him learn 1 jutsu from it he could most likely graduate the academy, it would definitely help his bad luck streak with the exam' Naruto was almost jumping of the walls just from getting asked to do a mission, it was like he was a ninja already! "Of course I will do a mission Old man! Tell me what to do and I will do it!" he said his voice full of pride that he would get a mission even if he wasn't a ninja yet.

"i want you to do what Mizuki told you to do. I will give you the scroll before hand. I know you can use a sealing scroll from what Iruka has told me so I will seal it for you right now just wait a second and I will start sending ninja after you in about 45 minutes, that should be enough time for you to get to the spot where you were going to meet Mizuki and I will have my best Anbu trailing you so that they can apprehended him when he does something illegal" Sarutobi explained.

Naruto could only nod dumbly and wait when he left the room to retrieve the scroll. 1 minute later he came back with a huge ass scroll and gave it to Naruto who sealed it and took of with speed.

3 hours later Iruka found him reading the scroll "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Iruka yelled from the top of his lunges. Naruto looked back sheepishly and said "learning a jutsu from the scroll so I can show you and get me promoted!" grinning at the end.

Then they heard the shifting of wind and a small whistle like sound coming at them at high speed. "Watch out Naruto!" Iruka said while pushing him to the side making every shuriken miss him and hit Iruka instead making him stuck to a tree in the clearing they where in. He did not get badly hurt, only getting some scratches on his arms and one stuck in the middle of his thigh... not to big.

"Naruto hand me the scroll" Mizuki said standing on top of a branch on the other side of the little clearing. "Naruto don't let him get the scroll no matter what!" Naruto knew that already but decided it was in his best interest to play along. "W-what's going on?" he said trying his best to sound and look confused.

"Naruto Iruka is afraid of you possessing that scroll" Naruto looked from Mizuki to Iruka at that point because that was a twist of turns he did not expect. 'Where are the Anbu! Why are they not helping us! They should have attacked him right after he attack Iruka!' he was starting to become frantic. Not sure what to do anymore he just listened and hoped they would be there soon.

"What are you saying Mizuki?" Iruka looked a little frantic as well not sure what to do right now trying his best to emulate the best plan to take down Mizuki without him self or Naruto getting hurt.

"I'll tell you the truth, A rule was made after the incident 12 years ago." Naruto turned back to Mizuki as he stared speaking again and asked when he finished "a rule?"

"It's a rule only you could not know about." He said with a evil leer. "what rule?" Naruto started to really want to know now that he knew only him did not know about it.

"it's the rule that says that you Naruto are the monster fox, the bastard Nine-tailed fox that attacked the village and killed Iruka's parents!" Mizuki finished. Naruto was already breaking down emotionally when was told he was the monster fox, but when he got reminded that it attacked the village he was at the breaking point and with the final push with the knowledge that it killed Iruka's parents he unconsciously started to draw on its chakra. The fox noticed this and immediately sent a majority of it to his eyes not to since he already altered them for this purpose.

Suddenly Naruto felt more powerful then before, he felt the need to kill and aimed it at Mizuki and saw lines across Mizuki's body. In his haze in at the moment his only instinct was to cut them.

Mizuki was scared out of his skin feeling the killing intent rolling of the boy in waves. He had not expected this and was frozen in place not able to move.

Naruto took a kunai from the ground and just disappeared from view. The next thing Iruka saw was Naruto standing in front of Mizuki cutting him from just under his arm down towards his navel past it and to the edge of his hip on the other side and jumping back just as quickly. The next thing that happened was disgusting sight to behold as the top of Mizuki's body just slid down to left and fell forward while the bottom half fell backwards and both hit almost simultaneously with a thud. Right afterwords Naruto collapsed falling to the ground unconscious.

Author Note:

I know this is story has a slow start but I promise it will get better. Its necessary to show just to see what his gift kinda did and how to utilize it. +i have maybe decided for a pairing. We will have to see.

Praise the log!

Evo-Kun OUT!


End file.
